


Stolen Moment

by Elayna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-29
Updated: 2002-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post Episode II fic for everyone on the Council of Denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cuimne for betaing.

Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, hanging his cloak by it. All alone for several days. He loved his high-energy apprentice, but even a Jedi Master needed a respite occasionally, a chance to be with his own thoughts, no outside pressure of constantly having to set a good example.

Alone...with his memories.

As he crossed the front room, Obi-Wan loosened his sash and tunics. He didn't drop them off. He and Qui-Gon had learned the folly of that carelessness after an early morning visit from Yoda. One look from Yoda's amused eyes and a twitch of his pointed ears taught them discretion forever.

He waited until entering his room, tossing them carelessly on the floor, standing in front of the full-length mirror. Still the same height as when Anakin Skywalker had become his Padawan, but the last decade had matured his form, lengthened his hair, and added a mustache and beard to his face, making him look even older than his 35 standard years.

Sometimes he wondered if his Master loved the mature Obi-Wan as much as the fresh-faced Padawan he'd first taken in hand and introduced to the glory of his love.

"I do, my love, I do indeed." Strong arms circled his waist, pulling him against Qui-Gon's tall body.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan said happily, relaxing in the embrace. "It's been far too long this time."

"I am sorry, love. I've missed you. But my mission took me to all ends of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan didn't bother to ask for details. He knew his duty as a Jedi, and his task was to train Anakin while his Master sought for clues to the Sith and the growing political unrest in the Republic. Qui-Gon had insisted that his former Padawan must be the only person outside of the Council who knew of his resuscitation after Naboo and his covert assignment. If not for Qui-Gon's stubbornness, Obi-Wan might have mourned his Master all this time, never experiencing these shared, secret moments, and his soul shuddered at the desolation of that possibility. Silence was an easy price to pay for remaining the lover of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Anakin will be gone for quite some time, if you can stay a while."

"I hope to, my love. I report to the Council in the morning and we will see." Qui-Gon knelt, undoing the buckles of Obi-Wan's boots, helping him remove them and the remainder of his clothes, Obi-Wan's penis naturally falling into Qui-Gon's mouth as the two men moved.

"Hmmmm," Obi-Wan murmured with pleasure, running his fingers through Qui-Gon's beautiful hair, even more silver than his previous visit. Qui-Gon didn't suck hard or long, neither one interested in a speedy climax, but merely cherished Obi-Wan's cock and balls, relearning their taste before standing up and spreading his arms wide, allowing Obi-Wan to reciprocate the pleasant chore.

Obi-Wan had long ago accepted the subtle signs of Qui-Gon's aging, the changes to his hair, the new lines on his face, but the clothes were always startling, frequently disreputable but occasionally sexy. This was one of the latter times, Qui-Gon wore a silver shirt with a double row of buttons down the front, tucked into black breeches, shiny black boots and a blaster in a wide leather belt completing the ensemble. The outfit revealed little skin, but that only made Obi-Wan's fingers itch more to begin on the tiny buttons.

"Undress me?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing the answer but needing to see the instant flare of heat in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan answered, his fingers busy on the numerous buttons, the silver falling away to expose Qui-Gon's skin, more golden than normal. "You've been in the sun."

Qui-Gon only murmured as an answer while Obi-Wan took time to stroke Qui-Gon's chest and rediscover his sensitive nipples. Obi-Wan's lips and hands followed the shirt as it dropped off Qui-Gon's torso, bringing his hands to Obi-Wan's mouth. The Master wore rings on his fingers, an unusual choice for him, wide silver bands, some plain, some set with stones of different colors. He sucked each finger into his mouth, removing each ring with his teeth. Qui-Gon's fingers tasted of salt and the trace elements of blaster fire, still calloused from hard use. He spit each ring onto the floor, ignoring the clang as it skittered away. If Obi-Wan had allowed himself to think about the rings' significance, he could have guessed that Qui-Gon had been masquerading as a Corellian pirate lord. But the less he knew, the less he could tell, and knowing that Qui-Gon was alive was enough.

Kneeling in front of his Master, Obi-Wan removed the belt, checking that the blaster's safety was set before releasing it, the Jedi trained caution with a weapon too strong to ignore even in the midst of passion and reunion. He shoved Qui-Gon's hips, the Master falling back to sit on the bed, as Obi-Wan picked up each foot, tugging off the boots. Qui-Gon obligingly lifted his hips, allowing his breeches and underclothes to be removed.

The sight of his naked Master, half sprawled on the bed, overwhelmed Obi-Wan's emotions. "You are so gorgeous. I am so grateful every time you return to me."

"You are the beautiful one, love." Qui-Gon rose, coaxing Obi-Wan off the floor and into his arms, their lips meeting in a kiss of sweetness and fire, beards and mustaches rubbing together. He broke contact, turning Obi-Wan to face the mirror, commanding, "Look at us."

Obi-Wan looked at the two of them, their naked bodies, muscles hardened by years of training and battles, long hair of silver and red brushed back from their foreheads, beards and mustaches covering the lower halves of their faces, giving them dignity and maturity even as the lust and love in blue eyes spoke of timeless youth and vigor. "I will always remember us like this," Obi-Wan promised, the words their private ritual, "until we meet again."

"And I also," Qui-Gon promised, affirming their vow, turning Obi-Wan in his arms, covering his lips with his own, his tongue greedily exploring Obi-Wan's mouth. Love and dedication momentarily appeased, they surrendered to mutual hunger.

They half-walked, half-staggered to the bed, tossing the covers away, Jedi elegance lost to the unwillingness to stop satisfying the demands of mouths and hands. Falling together to the bed, Obi-Wan landed on the bottom, gladly bringing his legs up, placing his calves on Qui-Gon's shoulders. He needed Qui-Gon's hard vigorous claiming and had no hesitation in signaling that desire.

Qui-Gon's groan came from the depths of his chest, reaching one hand toward the dresser by the bed, grabbing for the bottle of oil he'd left on top of it. With Obi-Wan scattering kisses over his skin, Qui-Gon devoted his attention to preparing Obi-Wan for his possession, stretching the tight muscles before easing himself in. b

They both stopped and sighed for a moment as the head of Qui-Gon's penis breached Obi-Wan's body, eyes speaking soundlessly of their love.

With one strike, Qui-Gon plunged completely into his lover, Obi-Wan lifting his hips to increase the depth of his penetration. Qui-Gon backed out before thrusting forward again, Obi-Wan's hips arching to match Qui-Gon's stroking.

Deprived by the months of famine, their bodies demanded a lengthy replenishing, using all their considerable strength to keep the fierce rhythm pounding endlessly. Their eyes were locked but their mouths were unable to meet, for each had no breath to share.

Their climax was wild and long, great cries pouring from their throats as Qui-Gon spent himself into Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan's cock twitched and shuddered, coating his stomach with evidence of his pleasure.

Without exchanging words, they rearranged themselves on the bed, Qui-Gon on his back, Obi-Wan's head pillowed on his chest, the covers and sheets tucked around their bodies. Obi-Wan's lips tasted idly of Qui-Gon's chest as Qui-Gon lazily caressed Obi-Wan's shoulder and arm.

"How have you been? And Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nestled more securely in Qui-Gon's embrace, not yet ready to talk of the outside world. Tomorrow would be soon enough to share the joys and pains of training Anakin, to ask for Qui-Gon's advice, and to hear what few details Qui-Gon might recount of the past few months. "I'm sleepy, Qui-Gon."

"Then rest, my love." Qui-Gon waved one hand, and the light winked off, leaving the two Jedi Masters in the dark. Duty would call soon and Qui-Gon would have to leave, but for now they could experience the peace of sleeping in each other's arms.

~ the end ~


End file.
